Destiny Crisis ::Temporary Title::
by JessicaD Tigerlily -Nerf
Summary: The hardest thing is taking that step to say goodbye and let go. It was real. Reality was, fate had won again. Usagi is being sent to another reality as punishment for something Sailor Cosmos caused. With Destiny destroyed what will be their future now?
1. Destiny's Punishment

**Disclaimer:** NO I do not own any of the characters belonging to Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

SORRY for another story. I did say I would only post three but most my stories posted are almost finished, the reason they are not updated is because yes. Yes indeedy I am selfish I ONLY HAVE A COUPLE REVIEWS EACH! So when I get more reviews for them I will update them.

Anywho if you checked my profile both my computers crashed, I was able to fix this one and salvage files from the other.

Title: Destiny Crisis (Temporary Title)

Summary: The hardest thing is taking that step to say goodbye and let go. It was real. Reality was, fate had won again. Usagi is being sent to another reality as punishment for something Sailor Cosmos caused. With Destiny destroyed what will be their future now?

**Chapter One**

The hardest thing is taking that step to say goodbye and let go. It was real. Reality was, fate had won again. No ever thought it possible seeing as they had seen their future with their own eyes. Yet it was happening right here before their own eyes and there was absolutely nothing they could do to stop it.

Makoto knelt beside a bed which held Usagi's pale limp form wrapped tightly in thick blankets. She held a bowl of cool water in her lap and a damp washcloth in her hand, running it along Usagi's burning forehead every now and then.

"I don't understand it." Ami said gritting her teeth her hand gripping her Mercury compact till her knuckles turned white. "This shouldn't be happening."

Over in the corner Setsuna stared solemnly at Usagi's ill figure her worry and frustration more evident then ever before. "I don't understand it either. Its as if the existence of Usagi Tsukino is slowly fading from our world."

The door to Makoto's apartment opened and a disheveled Rei entered. Her bluish lavender eyes were alive with anger and uncertainty. "I saw Mamoru. I asked him if he was going to see Usagi…" Collapsing on her knees next to Minako and Haruka at the head of the bed she pushed Usagi's bangs back. "He no longer knows who Usagi is."

"What ever is happening is effecting history here in the present." Michiru said quietly wondering what could possible be able to cause all of this. There were no signs of any enemy in the universe since Chaos's defeat.

Hotaru sat down on the floor suddenly in the middle of the room.

"Hotaru?" Minako asked confused.

"Shh. She is going to try something she hasn't done in a long time." Setsuna said quietly, watching as Hotaru concentrated, her hands folded flat in front of her with her eyes closed in deep thought.

Soon a breeze entered the room before circling on the top of Hotaru's hands forming a small sphere of wind. The wind then grew dark until it was only a ball of inky darkness. Within a second the ball filled in shape taking up have the room and reaching as high as the ceiling. Within the inky black sphere an image began to build upon itself. It was an image of their universe.

"Amazing" Ami whispered in awe.

Rei looked up to see something glowing brightly in the center of the universe. "What is that?"

"Star seed"

Minako looked at Artemis shocked. "A star seed?"

Luna nodded.

"Usagi" Makoto muttered. "Could it be?" it was impossible. What would her star seed be doing in the center of the universe?

Haruka looked down at Usagi thoughtfully "The center of the universe?"

"Hey isn't the cauldron at the center of the universe?" Ami said flipping open her compact and quickly typing away.

The hologram image shifted before fading out and Hotaru fell to the ground drained.

"Is she okay?" Rei asked worried.

"She'll be fine" Michiru nodded.

Just as Ami was about to speak again a white light blinded their vision filling the room with a cold void. When they were able to open their eyes they were floating in an empty abyss of stars.

Usagi was floating limply with her pale white princess gown adorning her figure. Something wasn't right with the picture despite the rest. Her body was glowing with colorful orbs as she began to slowly fade.

"USAGI!" Rei screamed rushing towards her to fly back from an invisible force field.

"It is hard saying goodbye to someone you've come to love so dearly." A soft voice echoed through the vast emptiness.

"Who are you!" Makoto yelled placing her fists in front of her.

"Show your self!" Haruka seethed through gritted teeth.

"My darling soldiers…. I am not a who. I am more if an, it. I am the cauldron. I AM Sagittarius Zero Star."

"Impossible!" Setsuna yelled in disbelief. How could such a thing be true.

"What's happening to Usagi-chan!" Minako asked solemnly watching as Usagi's form disappeared as time passed.

There was a moment of silence. "During the Sailor Wars a little girl you called Chibi Chibi visited you. She watched over you so to speak but when the time came to fight Chaos she intervened when she shouldn't have. That child was actually Sailor Cosmos in disguise. The ultimate Sailor Moon from the distant future. She was never supposed to return to the past in the first so in doing so she sealed her past self's fate."

"I am not sure I understand." Setsuna said slowly, trying to comprehend what the cauldron was trying to say.

"Going back into the past was a great crime for Sailor Cosmos, especially when her goal was to stop Chaos for good. Because of this Usagi's future no longer exists and no she is to be punished. Her star crystal is being sent to a distant reality far from our universe…."

"WHAT!" they senshi, Luna and Artemis managed to stutter out angrily.

"What about us?" Ami whispered sadly. What would they do without their ray of moonlight? What would they be without Usagi?

"I'm afraid you will forget about the moon princess just as the earth and the rest of the universe has. Goodbyes aren't always final. You'll never truly forget each other."

Usagi's body began turned into colorful orbs that floated upward, in the center was a shining silver crystal.

"WAIT!" Rei, Makoto, Minako and Setsuna screamed just as the light filed the vision again.

When it died away they opened their eyes again…

Rei looked around. She was still in the inky abyss only Haruka, Michiru, Ami and Hotaru weren't anywhere to be found.

"Where are the others?" Minako asked worried.

"They have been brought safely to earth. They're memories hidden until the day they will be resurfaced."

"What about us? Why are we still here" Rei asked confused.

"It is what you so desired. To join your princess. I am willing you four to journey to this reality to protect her."

"Why?" Makoto asked wondering why they were so special as to be chosen when the others weren't.

"I have my reasons. Farewell Soldiers."

**END CHAPTER**

I will not update until I reach 8 reviews.

Yes I'm picky. So sue me. Reviews help my muse. Lame. I know. Heh, I just like the feedback.

See ya next chapter!


	2. Guides

**Disclaimer:** NO I do not own any of the characters belonging to Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

**Chapter Two**

When Makoto awoke again she was lying in a large bed with soft green sheets wrapped around her form. "What happened?" she whispered to herself trying to recall past events. Then it hit her.

"Usagi! Senshi!" Makoto practically yelled standing up and stumbling overt the sheets. Finding a door it opened to a bathroom. The next door was a closet and finally the last one leads to a hallway.

"Usagi! Rei! Setsuna! Minako!" Makoto yelled a headache over coming her. Tears of fear entered her eyes at the thought of being all alone.

"Makoto!" Setsuna shouted shocked, her eyes wide with concern. "Shh, its okay I'm here. We need to find the others." Setsuna said enveloping the troubled senshi of storm into her arms.

Makoto nodded regaining her composure. "Where are we?"

"I honestly don't know."

As they walked down the hall they came to a large stairwell and another hallway.

Muffled shouts came from the end of the hall. Setsuna and Makoto quickly ran towards them to see Rei and Minako looking lost and frightened.

"Where's Usagi!" Rei shouted worried.

A soft groan came from the room down the hall to the right. Immediately the girls rushed towards the sound. Opening the door with a bang they were overjoyed to see Usagi lying on the bed with her eyes open looking much better then she had moments before.

"Minna?" Usagi asked softly perplexed at where they were and why they were so emptional.

"ODANGO!"

"USA-BABE!"

"SAGII-CHAN!"

"USA-HIME!

Right as then as they shouted in joy they jumped on the bed bombarding their friend with hugs, never wanting to let go again.

"What's going on?" Usagi asked beyond confused. What could possibly make them at so strange.

Setsuna sat up and looked down, then the explanations began. Afterward Usagi stared wide eyed , tears in her pretty blue eyes.

"We have to do something." Usagi huffed through her tears. She couldn't abandon those she left behind. She couldn't forget them. Ever. Reaching down her shirt she pulled on a gold chain and pulled forth the crystal but as she touched it it disappeared with a spark of light.

"NO"

Rei turned her head and frowned. "If the crystal can't get us out of this. Then what will save us now?"

"Destiny's been destroyed. So the only thing to do is to create anew." Usagi whispered calmly.

"But what about the others?" Minako uttered sadly.

"It's a game of fate. If we still have our memories then I believe that we will see them again, one day. One day someday"

"We need to find out where we are" Setsuna said looking out the window to see a garden and then a vast amount of woods.

"I can be of some help" a new voice chirped from the doorway. Everyone looked up quickly to see a young girl and boy with an older girl. They were dressed in servant garbs.

"who are you" Setsuna said stoically.

"I am Yori, this is Kaemon my brother and my older sister Maeko. We we chosen by the cauldron of our world to guide you." The young girl, Yori said cheerfully. She reminded them a lot of Chibiusa with her chipper attitude. She had pale brown hair and blue eyes. she looked to be 10 years old.

Kaemon smiled shyly at them, he was adorable, he couldn't have been older then 6 with pale red hair and green eyes.

The last, Maeko had dirty blond hair, almost a soft brown with green eyes. she looked to be 12 or 13. "We are here to tell you anything you need to know, and help you." She whispered quietly.

"Where are we?" Makoto asked suddenly.

"On earth, an alternate reality created by the destruction of the future. Although it is the new future it is not the same earth. It is a separate reality all together." Maeko answered calmly.

"What is the time frame?" Setsuna asked impassively.

"AC 196, AC as in after colony"

Usagi eyed them carefully. "how come I sense no magic on this planet, but I sense it in you three?"

Maeko who was avoiding all eye contact looked up shocked. "I… don't know. We only exist to server you. That is our purpose. We were brought to life as servants to be your guides in this new reality. Since we each turned 5 we knew of our destiny."

"And that is to guide us?" Minako asked gently.

Yori nodded.

"Where are we on earth?"

"50 miles from Sank Kingdom in a desert, hidden within a haven of trees and water source. This is where your mansion is."

Rei closed her eyes feeling the scars the planet held, just as the others felt before. "Tell us more of this earth and its timeline."

Maeko looked at Yori before nodding. "This planet is prone to War. This earth, this universe or reality does not know of magic. They fight to death with machines and guns and other various weapons. The line between peace and war is unstable. A war just ended months ago.

There are few important people you must know of.

Queen Relena. Princess of the Sank Kingdom who decided to step off the throne and become Vice Foreign Minister. She is a pacifist and runs a school we attend then you will be attending as well.

Then there are the gundam pilots who fought for peace in the war. They are Relena's guards."

Usagi frowned. "School? Aw man"

Rei rolled her eyes. "Oh hush"

"You have full wardrobes in your rooms, along with many other accessories. Makoto-san's room is in the east wing with Setsuna-san's and Minako-san's and Rei-san's are in the wast wing with Usagi-sama's rooms. If you need us there is a button by the door. We are in the east wing as well"

Before they left Minako called out to them. "What do we do now?"

"We can go to Sank Kingdom to get our dorms settled. It would be easier to have a dorm"

Usagi nodded somewhat distantly, still trying to get used to the fact that they'd have to stay here, without the others with them. What troubles wll they come across now?

**END CHAPTER!**

Well here tis like I promised. Just a quick note to "I laugh at you " if you want me to update my POTC fic then REVIEW THAT ONE not THIS ONE. As I said before I like reviews and that story has zero so far since I reposted it.

Well adios till next time!


	3. Back to School

**Disclaimer:** NO I do not own any of the characters belonging to Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

Sunshine Fia – I was going to place Setsuna in school but now that I think about it I might have her get a job to so she'll still be in school. The Sank Academy has a college section in this story, and Setsuna is only 19 in this story while the girls are 16. Thanks for the review.

**Chapter Three**

Minako stretched and placed an arm around Usagi and Rei as she steped into the garage before dropping her arms in shock. "holy crap"

The others were in pretty much shape. How rich were they.

Setsuna wasn't surprised; after all she was just as rich in the other world before.

There before them in the large garage was trucks, motorcycles, jeeps, cars and other vehicles of all kinds in all different colors and shapes.

Makoto stepped off the ledge of the doorway and waked toward a large jeep. It could fit them all and a few more with a shiny coat of emerald green and black flames. "Awesome."

"Lets take that one" Usagi suggested casually. Before they had all packed their things, having 5 bags each they loaded them into the jeep and got in.

"OH I wanna drive!" Minako squealed.

"You don't even have your license" Setsuna said getting into the drivers seat.

When they exited the mansion they drove in silence through a jungle like oasis for at least 10 miles til they reached the desert. Another 50 miles they began to see the edges of a never-ending wall, which they assumed surrounded the Sank Kingdom.

Maeko quickly handed the girls plastic cards as they pulled up to the gate.

"What's this?" Rei asked curiously. The cards were white with serial numbers and info about them. They had a scanner on them and their picture.

"They're your ID, don't lose them. Everyone is given one at birth so we know whom we are. They're your records"

When the gates opened the man asked for they're Ids before letting them pass.

Inside the Gates was a beautiful city, Malls, towns, homes, building and up a head surrounded by another wall was a beautiful pale peach colored palace with white edges.

"We want to go to the Palace. That's where the Academy is"

When they got they're they went to the garage and entered the Palace, none of them in awe of it seeing as they've seen more extravagant kingdoms before.

"Hello may I help you?" a lady at a desk asked kindly while shuffling through several papers.

Setsuna nodded and stepped forward "Yes, we're here to attend the academy"

"Do you have your Ids with you?"

"Yes here you are"

The lady took them and scanned them into the computer.

"Setsuna Toki Meioh

Age 19

Race- Japanese

Hmmm, your going to be going into College, Grade C1 (college1)

Classes… Design- Interior and Fashion, Laboratory Science, Astrology, Mythology and Calculus.

Your dorm will be in the west wing. Dorm Z-5."

Setsuna and the others had to admit they were impressed at the technology. Setsuna was glad she liked the classes given to her.

"Makoto Lita Kino

Age 16

Race Japanese

Hummm, your going to be in junior year, high school. Grade 11.

Classes… Gym, Geometry, Mythology, World History, Biology and Literature.

Your dorm will be in the west wing. Dorm Z-5"

"Rei Leiko Hino

Age 16

Race Japanese

Hmmm. You going to be in the junior year as well, high school, grade 11.

Classes… Gym, Geometry, Mythology, World History, Chemistry and Art

Your dorm will be in the west wing, Dorm Z-8"

"Minako Keiko Aino

Age 16

Race Japanese

Hmmm. Also a junior in high school grade 11.

Classes… Gym, Algebra 2, Mythology, World History, Chemistry, Art

Dorm is in the west wing, dorm Z-8"

"Usagi Serenity Tsukino

Age 16

Race Japanese

Also going into Junior year, high school. Grade 11.

Classes… Gym, Algebra 2, mythology, World History, Chemistry and Art.

Hmm. Oh dear."

Everyone looked up at that confused. Something was wrong. That they could easily tell from her panicked look as she typed away franticly.

Usagi looked around nervously "What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid there are no more dorms left. Oh wait a spot just opened up in Z-9. It is a bit crowded seeing as it's the biggest dorm in the entire academy as a multi dorm room. It can fit you your friends and 6 others. Currently only 5 room there but this room is restricted. I've managed to clear you. Your records seem to be clean so you've been cleared. Take your things up to your dorms and change into uniform before heading to classes."

"What's so special about that dorm?" Minako asked walking besides Maeko. The younger girl domed with her sister and brother in X-199, which was 5 halls from them in the west wing.

"Its reserved for the pilots. That's all I can tell you" Maeko and siblings left to their dorm leaving the senshi to fend for themselves.

They wandered around a bit before they found their hall. "Z-3, Z-4… Ah ha Z-5" Makoto muttered to herself unlocking the door for her and Setsuna. Dragging their luggage inside they waved goodbye.

Minako and Rei found their dorm next. "Be careful Usa" Rei said picking up her bags and stepping into the roomy dorm.

"We'll meet you outside your dorm" Minako chirped before following Rei.

Usagi nodded apprehensively wondering what these pilots were like. Hopefully they were friendly. Walking up to her dorm she took her key and began to unlock the door when it opened on her and a very cute boy stood with the door a gap.

"Can I help you?" he asked calmly, looking at her impassively. He was quite handsome with a tall stance at 6'3. his hair was a soft reddish brown falling over one of his dark sparkling emerald eyes. he had a build of an athlete… but something seemed off. Maybe it was the look in his eyes. The emptiness.

"Ano, yes. This is going to be my dorm. My name is Tsukino Usagi…" Usagi said laughing nervously at his unnerving stare.

"Trowa Barton. Ms. Trrala informed us." He said before opening the door wider for her to step in.

Usagi stepped in and almost fell flat on her face. The dorm was huge! The living area was as big as a ballroom, a kitchen was attached to it, it has an upstairs and she could only guess what more. "Excuse me Trowa-san where is my room? I have to get ready for class"

Trowa nodded for her to follow and began to walk up the stairs to the loft. On the left side of the loft on the end was a door. "This will be your room. It has a closet and a bathroom."

Usagi nodded thank you and he left. After Usagi changed she stepped out of the room and saw that Trowa was nowhere to be found.

Stepping out of the door she found herself facing her friends, one of which was steaming red with anger.

"ODANGO we're going to be late on our first day! What were you doing in there?"

Usagi sweat dropped nervously. "Nothing. Trowa-san just showed my to my room and I packed everything away. I guess I took longer then I thought"

Minako smirked slyly as they began walking. "Trowa-san huh?"

Usagi groaned.

Setsuna and Makoto shook their heads. "Lets just get to class before we're REALLY late" Makoto muttered. The others nodded and began walking towards their classes.

As they parted ways Setsuna looked around for her design class which was on the third floor of the academy.

When she found the class room she knocked on the door and nearly fell back in shock at what she saw…

**END CHAPTER**

Cliff hanger. Hehe I am EVIL EVIL I TELL YOU! …. NOW REVIEW


End file.
